<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Matilda the Musical. by naivesherlolly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603174">Matilda the Musical.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naivesherlolly/pseuds/naivesherlolly'>naivesherlolly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sherlock One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Detective, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, consulting detective, one shots, relationships, romantic, teacher, young adult</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naivesherlolly/pseuds/naivesherlolly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is dating a primary school teacher and she is currently putting on a show at the school - Matilda the Musical. Sherlock goes to see one of the performances with John, who doesn't know of his girlfriend, which makes things very confusing for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sherlock One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Matilda the Musical.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tonight was finally the night. After months of planning and casting and rehearsing, the show night was finally here. The stress had been piling up on Julia, but every moment of stress depended on this moment - whether all of the fretting was worth it. As she watched the children recite their lines from the side of the stage, she found herself mouthing the words with them, almost willing them to get it right. And they were doing a great job. So far, no one had forgotten a single word, and Julia thought that everything was too good to be true. </p><p>As she was watching the children, once in a while she would let her eyes drift off to the crowd, looking for someone. In particular, a certain consulting detective. She could only hope that he was here, like he said he would be. She was curious as to who he was bringing along, too. He said that he would be bringing a 'guest' along to watch, and she could only guess who that was. She'd never met any of Sherlock's friends, so she had no idea who it could be. </p><p>As she was raking her eyes across the room, she noticed that no one was speaking - the room was silent. She quickly looked back up to the stage to see the little girl that was playing Lavender stood there, stock still, not saying a thing. Julia quickly picked up the script, flicking through to the scene she needed, and whispered the start of the line to her. Her face instantly lit up, once again remembering her lines. Julia breathed a sigh of relief and continued watching as she worked her way through the dialogue. </p><p>Julia quickly flicked her eyes to the crowd, noticing someone talking amongst the many people crowded in the small hall. She narrowed her eyes, trying to find the source of the sound, but she quickly stopped when her eyes landed on a mess of black curls moving. <em>Sherlock. </em>From the looks of it, he was the one telling two people in front of him to be quiet and to watch the performance. There was also a man next to him, his hair combed back into a little quiff, although she couldn't see the colour of the hair - it was too dark to distinguish any proper features. But what she could see was the look of shock on his face, presumably at Sherlock's actions. She gave a silent laugh - of course; Sherlock hadn't told his friends about her. </p><p>Of course she knew that he wasn't ashamed of her - if he didn't like her, he would have said, and it would have been over. She knew why he hadn't told anybody. He was scared as to what they would think. As far as her knowledge went, Sherlock hadn't had any proper girlfriends, or a proper relationship in general, so hearing that he was in a real, stable relationship would probably be quite the surprise to people who've known him for that long. </p><p>And as quickly as that, the show was over. One line forgotten in total, but that was something that Julia could deal with, considering she thought the whole thing would turn out to be a disaster. She moved to the side so that the boys and girls could jump off the stage and walk through to the hallway, each going into their respective classrooms. Julia had to tell a couple of nuisances to stop running through the halls, but once she'd called them all to come and take a bow, they were all running through the corridor anyway. </p><p>All of the children that took part gathered on stage, and Julia could see that one of them had run off the other side, grabbing something that one of the other teachers was giving them. The lights still hadn't turned back on, so she couldn't see exactly what it was until he walked on stage. Her heart melted at the sight of a bunch of flowers - larger than his head - in his arms. Some of the other teachers waved for her to come on stage, so she made her way up, giving the crowd a smile and wave, holding two of the children's hands and taking a bow with them. As they did so, the crowd cheered and applauded, and she heard a particularly loud cheer, causing her to look up directly at Sherlock and smile. Julia had never seen Sherlock smile so widely, and she couldn't help the surge of pride running through her. </p><p>She accepted the bunch of flowers given to her by the little boy, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Both the teachers and the students started to file off the stage, everyone congratulating her and praising her for her hard work. She decided that the months of planning and stress had <em>definitely </em>been worth it. </p><p>Backstage, there was chaos everywhere. There were children running around, teachers running after them, and everything was a mess. Julia stood still for a moment, looking around the room, when a hand caught her shoulder. She turned around, being greeted with a very smiley Sherlock. </p><p>"Hey! I did you enjoy it? Was it good?" Julia questioned, a grin forming on her face. </p><p>"Good? It was amazing!!" Sherlock exclaimed, picking her up by the waist and spinning her around. She squealed slightly, Sherlock gently putting her down so he could kiss her. They broke apart when one of the younger children tugged on Julia's skirt, trying to get her attention. </p><p>"Miss, is that your boyfriend?" Poppy asked, an innocent look on her face. Julia chuckled, her face going slightly red, Sherlock's gaining some colour too. </p><p>"Yes Pops, it is. This is Sherlock. Sherlock, this is Poppy." Julia didn't expect much of a reaction out of Sherlock, so it surprised her when he knelt down in front of the little girl, took off his leather glove and held his hand out to Poppy. </p><p>She hesitated for a moment, looking up to Julia for guidance. She nodded enthusiastically, so Poppy held her hand out too, shaking Sherlock's. He could have sworn that his heart jumped a little when he felt how small Poppy's hand was in his. </p><p>"It's very nice to meet you Poppy. You played Matilda, right?" Sherlock asked. Poppy grinned, baring her small pearly white teeth.</p><p>"I did! Was I good at it?" Sherlock nodded, grinning back to her. </p><p>"You played the part <em>perfectly.</em>" Poppy seemed to be very happy with this, and she quickly ran away as her mother called for her. Just as she was going through the door, she turned around.</p><p>"Thank you Mr Sherlock!" She waved at him as he waved back. Julia could have sworn that she'd had at least a minor heart attack during that exchange. </p><p>"She was- <em>oomph!</em>" Sherlock was cut off by Julia kissing him hurriedly. When she pulled away, he looked mildly confused. "What was that for?"</p><p>"That was quite possibly the cutest thing I've ever seen <em>in my life. </em>I had no idea you got on with children that well." Sherlock also looked mildly baffled for a minute before composing himself. </p><p>"I- yes. Well, I'm not quite sure either. I suppose it just sort of . . . happened. She was sweet, anyway." Julia looked at her boyfriend in astonishment. "What?" He questioned. </p><p>Julia shook her head before replying. </p><p>"I love you. So damn much. I hope you know that." </p><p>Sherlock grinned. </p><p>"I love you too. So. Damn. Much." </p><p> </p><p>All of this, while John was stood in the background, possibly being the most confused he had ever been in his whole entire life. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>